


Jealousy Follows Love

by romanticia



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, GinHiji - Freeform, GinHijiGin, Gintoki/Hijikata - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticia/pseuds/romanticia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata is jealous of Gintoki's friend and Gintoki is good with words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Follows Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is just a short little snippet of something I randomly came up with. Please leave a comment if you liked it :)

 

 

Long black hair that shined even in the dimmest of lights. It was soft to the touch, that was clear even from meters away. It was clear that it was washed and probably even smelled good, and looked too good to be true. Like a wig.

Swirly, deep brown eyes. Eyes that looked too wise and had seen too much yet so shiny, deep and sparkly, glassy. Like a doll.

Perfect slender body, a good thirty pounds lighter than any body in the area. Slim shoulders, nice chest, thin waist, curvy but slim hips, and perfect legs. The perfect body. A human sized doll.

Katsura Kotaro was too perfect. He could have any body, male or female that he pleased. He had a ton of admirers.

So why was he hanging off the arm of Sakata Gintoki?!

 _No,_ Hijikata thought. _Why was Gintoki letting him?_ Sure, Katsura was pretty and delicate and the ideal lover but Gintoki had no right to be that close to him. No, Katsura had no right to be that close to Gintoki.

Especially when he was dating Hijikata.

He gritted his teeth, watching them sit on a bench together. Gintoki smiled down at Katsura, who smiled back. Katsura shivered, and Gintoki took off his coat and put it around his shoulders. Hijikata was so close to going out there and murdering them both, because damn it, who was Gintoki dating? Katsura or him?

He stood there, envy and hatred and so much jealousy burning through his veins, as he watched his lover interact so romantically with someone that wasn't him. Gintoki never treated him like that. Gintoki never ruffled Hijikata's hair that affectionately, never laid down on Hijikata's lap, never. . . never loved him like he loved Katsura.

Hijikata's heart hurt, all that jealousy suddenly turning into hurt, and he couldn't take it, had to take a step forward to lean against a tree and shivered, falling against it. His heart hurt, hurt so much. Katsura was so pretty, and Gintoki was so handsome, the girls passing by them smiled and whispered, and he heard some of them say how cute that couple was.

He was suddenly struck with the realization that he wanted Gintoki, wanted Gintoki to do all those stupid cliche romantic things with him, he wanted it so badly, hell he wanted Gintoki to come to him right now and hug him, or tell him that he loved Hijikata and _fuck_ , he loved that moron so much. he never knew jealousy and insecurity felt like this.

His eyes were not watering, he could see perfectly fine. Hijikata got up and stumbled home, waiting, praying that Gintoki would come home soon.

 

 

 

Gintoki came home smiling, even though Katsura was a total idiot it wasn't bad hanging out with that wig head once in a while. Sighing happily as he took off his shoes, he noticed Hijikata's and called out 'Tadaima', not expecting a response of any kind and not thinking anything of it when he didn't get one.

Hearing a sizzling sound in the kitchen, he followed it and saw Hijikata cooking something on the frying pan. "What are you making?" he asked. Hijikata took a moment to cut a carrot before answering.

"Stir-fry."

Gintoki immediately knew something was up. Hijikata normally gave him one word responses, but today it was different. He didn't know what, the tone of his voice, his response, everything was as normal as it normally was, but he had a feeling something was up.

"Don't put any tomatoes, please. What did you do today?"

Hijikata stilled for a split second but Gintoki noticed it. What? Had something happened outside?

"I did the grocery shopping." Gintoki felt like there was something else Hijikata wanted to say, and waited. 

After a moment, Hijikata continued. "I saw you by the dango shop."

Another awkward pause, and Gintoki could feel it coming. "Who were you with?"

There it was. Gintoki thought about it for a second, why Hijikata was acting strangely, and tried to answer his question in a way that wouldn't make him even more. . . moody. 

"Ah, that was an old friend of mine, Katsura. We attended the same elementary and middle school, but different high schools. I saw him a few days ago at the pond three blocks away feeding this ducks and we've been in touch ever since."

Hijikata seemed to stiffen and Gintoki felt a weird aura come from him. He seemed to be giving off the _'Oh really?_ That's _what it is?'_ vibe that he always gave off around that Souichiro kid.

He thought back to when he and Katsura went to the dango stop. He had felt a little chill, but was sure it was just the duck stalking them again, it was like an over protective boyfriend. Gintoki thought about how if Hijikata was watching their interaction, what part of it would put him into a bad mood?

His answer? All of it.

Gintoki decided to test his theory. "Ah, his hair has gotten even silkier than when I last saw it! And he seems to have gotten very slim, I bet he weighs no more than Shinpachi. Oh, did you see his skin though? Its so soft. He's so friendly and patient too, didn't get angry at all when someone spilled hot coffee on him or when the server brought us the wrong dish."

Watching Hijikata carefully, he noticed how his body tensed even further, and how he gripped the knife he was holding so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Quietly moving over to get a glass of water, he took a look at Hijikata's face. He looked a little upset, tense, angry and jealous.

Gintoki smirked. Jealous? Hijikata? He couldn't resist the temptation and leaned over to place a wet kiss on Hijikata's cheek.

"Aww, don't tell me you're jealous? I mean I know your hair isn't as silky and skin isn't as soft as his. Oh and your a lot more angry, grumpy, hot headed, impatient and rude too. Not to mention unsocial and really stubborn"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Hijikata turned away to look at the stove. But Gintoki caught the entirely hurt and upset expression he tried to hide with a scowl first. 

Gintoki stared wide eyed for a moment at Hijikata's back. Huh? He was expecting anger or embarrassment, not hurt. Hijikata's back looked so small, helpless and insecure and Gintoki felt his heart clench painfully for a moment. He didn't mean to hurt his beloved boyfriend.

He put the glass he was holding down on the counter, and walked over to Hijikata, who was completely out of it. Gintoki wrapped an arm around his waist and the other around his lower chest. Hijikata stiffened, snapping out of his thoughts. Gintoki didn't let go when Hijikata tried to pull away.

"But, you know, I love that about you," he murmured softly into Hijikata's neck before placing a soft kiss on it. "I love all your flaws, all your imperfections and perfections. I love your stubbornness, I love your impatience and grumpiness, I love your anger and quick temper, I love your rough hair and skin, I love all those parts about you." He paused to press a soft, loving kiss on Hijikata's neck again. "I love you, every part of you."

Hijikata held Gintoki's wrists, squeezing them tightly. "Shut up," he whispered, but the furious blush covering his cheeks, nose and ears and the smile gracing his lips negated what he said. Gintoki held his boyfriend even tighter, and made a mental note to tell Hijikata he loved him more often because he was so cute, and Gintoki loved him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it :) I'd love some feedback


End file.
